Marauders' Internal Affairs
by AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Marauders are best friends - that should be obvious... right? Right? A collection of short stories.
1. Fun in the Common Room

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" series belongs to J.K. Rowling , not me.

**AN:** This is a collection of short stories with hints of slash here and there. Forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. And this one here is unfortunately unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Remus sighed but firmly kept his gaze focused on a parchment before him. He tried to get that nasty Transfiguration homework done quickly but was obviously failing due to the disturbing noises coming from Sirius and his new making-out partner.<p>

His friend was sitting right next to him on a sofa, while the girl was currently occupying his lap. Not to mention that the boy's hand kept vanishing under her skirt. And all that in the bloody Gryffindor Common Room!

Remus wished he had gone earlier with James and Peter to stalk the girls, instead of „having fun" with Sirius (as he put it), when one of Sirius's hands touched his arm.

The blonde glared at his friend and then froze as soon as he realized he was being intently watched by those grey eyes. The moaning girl was busy sucking on the dark boy's neck but she must have been doing a lousy job, as he appeared rather unimpressed.

Remus clenched his teeth when he caught himself thinking what kind of marks _he_ could leave on that neck, if given a chance.

_Well, that was inappropriate. _

Sirius smirked at the blonde and slowly moved his hand up till it rested on his friend's firm and slightly muscled shoulder. Remus took a sharp intake of breath.

He stole quick glances at the oblivious girl or the parchment, now heavily decorated with inkspots, just not to look at the boy. It felt so wrong to allow that skilled hand to touch his collarbone and even more, to let it take hold of his chin.

-Look at me.

Remus wasn't sure whether that statement spoken in a deep husky voice was meant for him or not, but he obeyed anyway.

-Oh, Sirius… - The girl threw her arms around Black's neck and glued her mouth to his own.

He had this smug expression on his face…

The blonde felt something snap inside of his head, as if he managed to free himself from a spell clouding his mind. He quickly rose to his feet and without another glance back at the couch, went up the stairs to the bedroom and forcefully closed the door.

Lupin was furious. He couldn't believe what've just happened in the Common Room. He remembered that self-satisfied smirk on Sirius's face while he was making-out with the enthusiastic girl and suddenly his heart tightened. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes.

„_Damn you Sirius Black and your idea of fun"_


	2. Fanservice on the school grounds

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" series belongs to JK Rowling , not me.

**AN:** Again, forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-I have an idea.<p>

Sirius opened his eyes to look at Prongs, who was smiling mischievously.

-Yeah?

-You know, since we have an audience…

-…don't we always? – interrupted Black and waved his hand lazily at the giggling group of girls, sitting on the grass nearby.

Peter chuckled.

-Exactly. So I thought about this _tiny_ little thing, you know… to keep our lovely fans entertained. Are you in?

Now James had full attention of all the Marauders. He stood up before them and grinned when he got Sirius's casual nod and Peter's eager one.

-Moony?

All three heads turned to the blond boy, who was reading.

Remus sighed loudly and closed his book begrudgingly.

-_Fine_.

James looked delighted. Which made Lupin a bit nervous, to be honest.

-Come here then, mr. Prefect!

_Oh no…_

Remus glanced at Prongs's extended hand and pondered whether he should get involved in that new „wonderful" idea of his, after all. Still, he put his book aside and stood up in front of his friend.

-And now what? – he asked, exasperated.

James smirked and held the blonde's wrist.

One of the girls squealed.

_Oh._

Suddenly it all became clear, as Remus finally guessed what it all was going to be about. And he _really_ didn't like the idea.

-Relax Moony, we're just going to give those lovely ladies a show they deserve – James laughed – Sirius?

Black joined them immediately and positioned himself behind the blonde. Remus froze in place, when Black put his hands on his waist.

-Why are you blushing, dear Prefect? – teased James as he grabbed Lupin's other wrist.

-Let me see – Sirius took a hold of blonde's chin and forced his friend to look at him.

-I don't think this is a good idea – Remus tried to fight back the blush that threatened to show and tried not to look into Black's grey eyes.

-Spoilsport – Sirius chuckled.

The fangirls were almost screaming now.

-_Oh my god._

James jumped away from the boys at the sound of a familiar voice somewhere near.

-L-Lily, my love! – he stammered and tried to flash her his most charming smile.

-Don't bother Potter, I see now that you have… slightly different tastes – she lifted her eyebrow - …pity.

Lily's companion covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a laugh.

-WHAT?! – James opened his mouth in shock, but the girls were already leaving.

Peter was rolling in the grass, laughing uncontrollably.

-Good one, Prongs – Sirius almost choked and patted his friend's back – But don't worry, Moony and I will always be there for you when you feel lonely.

-Count me out – growled Remus feeling rather embarassed. He picked up his book and went back to school.

-Aww… shame. But there's still the great Me!

...

That was the moment, when James Potter decided to hex Sirius Black.


End file.
